Falling
by Lavi Black
Summary: Quando um deus cai ele se torna humano. Foi o que aconteceu comigo quando caí com você. Yaoi. RaitoxL


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

A fic está escrita sob o ponto de vista de uma terceira pessoa, mas é como se esta pessoa estivesse contando sob o ponto de vista do Raito. (ficou confuso? O.o)

_**Falling**_

_I'm falling inside myself_

Mais um dia. Mais um ato. A peça de sua vida passava diante de seus olhos como o mais belo espetáculo. A mais brilhante peça montada pelo mais inteligente autor, cujo personagem principal era o vilão e o mocinho ao mesmo tempo. Era ele. Yagami Raito, L, Kira. O maior detetive do mundo. O deus do novo mundo. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Seus planos seguiam com uma perfeição assustadora depois da morte do verdadeiro L e de sua subida ao cargo do mesmo. Riu. Agora ele estava mais poderoso do que nunca. Tinha a polícia, as pessoas, o mundo nas mãos. Era um deus. Um deus que nem mesmo Near ou Mello poderiam derrotar.

Chegou em casa, abriu a porta e procurou por algum sinal de Misa enquanto entrava. Não encontrou nada. A modelo não estava em casa. De qualquer maneira, não importava. Desfez a gravata e a jogou no sofá, junto com o palitó negro. Enquanto caminhava até o mini bar que tinha em casa desabotoou os pulsos e os primeiros botões da camisa branca. Ao chegar ao bar preparou uma dose de uísque e se dirigiu para a janela, da onde se tinha uma bela visão da cidade.

A noite estava bela. A lua estava cheia e o céu escuro e limpo era iluminado apenas por ela. Observou o astro prateado. Se sentia como a lua. Um astro solitário a iluminar o mundo com a luz de sua própria justiça.

Encostou a mão no vidro e a sensação fria que tomou conta de seu corpo despertou em sua mente lembranças há muito esquecidas. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, lembrou-se de L. O verdadeiro L. Aquele cujos cabelos eram tão escuros quanto a noite lá fora e cuja pele era tão pálida quanto a lua sob seu olhar. Lembrando-se assim dele, desse jeito, era quase como se pudesse vê-lo ali, a sua frente, do outro lado do vidro. Olhando-o com aqueles olhos negros e profundos que, ele admitia, sempre souberam a verdade; a mão pálida alinhada com a sua, impedidas de se tocar pelo vidro. Era verdade, podia ver. L era seu fantasma, seu passado impiedosamente assassinado. Tal como as lendas assombram certas peças teatrais, L assombrava a peça de sua vida. Seus planos, seus passos eram assombrados por _ele_. Em sua mente ele via L. Diante de seus olhos estavam Near e Mello, herdeiros _dele_.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. L estava morto. Morto. Nem mesmo os Shinigamis poderiam trazê-lo de volta. E assim como L, as lembranças do próprio deveriam permanecer mortas. Mas ele não conseguia deixá-las mortas! Lembrar-se do detetive o fez lembrar daquilo que ele tinha deixado para trás. Seu lado humano, seu coração, abandonados para que ele pudesse se tornar o deus do novo mundo. Abandonara Raito para ser Kira. Matara L para continuar sendo Kira. Tinha feito suas escolhas e agora não poderia voltar atrás. Essas lembranças não o abalariam, não o atingiriam... Era Kira, o deus do novo mundo, e nada nem ninguém poderia fazê-lo desistir de ser quem era!

_My heart is breaking_

_Crash_

No calor da batalha que travava dentro de si mesmo, jogara o copo em sua mão contra o vidro, o socando em seguida. O vidro trincara e sua mão sangrava ferida pelos pequenos destroços que restaram do copo e penetravam sua pele.

Sua respiração estava rápida e profunda, o coração batia mais rápido e profundamente do que jamais batera. Abriu os olhos. Estava confuso. Aquele pequeno momento de fúria fora provocado pelas lembranças de L. Por seu passado. Respirou fundo. Seu passado estava morto e precisava continuar morto!

Sua mão ardia e baixando os olhos pôde ver o líquido escarlate que manchava sua pele pálida. Ficou observando o sangue escorrer do profundo corte e traçar uma caminho desajeitado por entre seus dedos, sua mão, escorrendo por seu pulso e manchando o tecido branco de sua camisa. Aquele líquido vermelho era o _seu_ sangue, mas o sangue de mais quantas pessoas manchava suas mãos? Centenas? Milhares? Culpadas? Com certeza. Inocentes? Talvez. Sangue inocente manchava suas mãos também. E a prova estava ali, a sua frente. L. Ainda podia vê-lo diante de si, o analisando.

- L...

O fantasma do detetive avançara para perto de si. Ultrapassara o vidro e agora se encontrava diante de seus olhos a centímetros de seu corpo. Em movimentos que pareciam lentos de mais em sua opinião, L levantou a mão e tocou seu rosto. O toque era frio e distante. Tremeu sob o toque. A mão pálida e espectral deslizou sobre sua pele até alcançar seu pescoço e ali acariciar. Fechou os olhos. Apesar dos toques do detive serem frios, eles eram tão bons...

Foi se deixando envolver pelos toques do fantasma. Não mais se importava em manter seu passado morto, pois ele estava ali, tocando-o, acariciando-o, evolvendo-o em uma espécie de névoa que embaçava e confundia seus pensamentos. Sentiu que o fantasma se aproximou ainda mais. Sentiu que os braços do detetive envolviam seu corpo e foi então que ouviu um tilintar metálico ecoando em seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos e viu o que provocava aquele toque. Era uma corrente. A mesma corrente que L usara para uni-los durante a investigação. Aquilo fora a tanto tempo...e agora via a mesma corrente ali...no pulso do detetive. No pulso que deslizava por seu braço provocando arrepios e que, acompanhado por uma mão, depositara em sua mão a outra ponta da corrente.

Dirigiu seu olhar da corrente para o detetive. L se afastara e agora podia ver nitidamente os olhos de seu fantasma. Os olhos negros como a noite e profundos como o oceano. Olhou no fundo deles e então se sentiu sendo tragado por um furacão frio que tomou seu corpo por completo e o levou para longe. Tudo em questão de segundos. Inconscientemente fechou os olhos e um segundo se passou. Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava em outro lugar.

_With you by my side_

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava no topo de um prédio. A alguns metros afastado de si estava L. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre o detetive o mesmo começou, lentamente, a andar para trás até alcançar o parapeito do prédio. Ficaram se olhando. Distantes. Segundos, minutos se passaram. L colocou um pé para trás. E se jogou.

A corrente tilintou em sua mente. Instintivamente olhou para baixo. A ponta da corrente ainda estava em sua mão. A corrente corria tilintando. L caía. A corrente era arrastada pelo chão. Tilintar. E finalmente tudo fez sentido. L dizia adeus.

Uma parte dentro de seu ser vibrou. Finalmente seu passado estaria morto. Mas uma parte de seu ser, uma parte abandonada e esquecida se quebrou diante da idéia de ter que dar adeus ao fantasma que por tanto tempo esteve consigo.

Uma batida de um coração. Duas. Três batidas. O que fora abandonado voltava. Fora preciso que quebrasse para que voltasse a viver. O coração batia lento, compassado. Sua mão segurou a corrente firmemente. Seu corpo começou a andar. Prendeu a algema em seu próprio pulso. Era humano agora. O adeus dito por seu passado transformara o deus em humano. Deuses não morriam, deuses não diziam adeus. Humanos sim. Sorriu enquanto subia no parapeito do prédio. Suspirou. Se jogou.

_Falling with me_

Podia sentir o vento envolvendo seu corpo, a pressão da queda o sufocando. Mas não se importava, pois agora via a verdade. O fato de abandonar seu lado humano, seu coração, tudo para se tornar um deus era apenas uma fuga. Uma fuga daquilo que ele mais temia: perder. Por isso matara suas lembranças. Matara seu coração. Para não perdê-los um dia. Se tornara um deus. Um deus a quem nada atingia. Um deus que não se importava com nada nem com ninguém. Um deus que usava a desculpa de criar um novo mundo para fugir de seus próprios medos, de si mesmo. Um deus que voltara a ser mortal quando seu maior medo se tornara realidade. O adeus de L significava a realização do desejo de um deus e do medo de um humano. Só que a força do medo é maior que a força do desejo. O deus quebrara para que o humano voltasse.

Abaixo de si podia vê-lo. L. Seu fantasma. Seu passado. Seu medo. E o coração continuou a bater revelando aquilo que sempre ocultou. O medo que sentia de perder L era resultado da importância que L tinha para si. L lhe era muito, muito importante.

Esticou a mão na tentativa de tocá-lo. L fez o mesmo. Com um pouco de esforço as mãos se encontraram e agora, ele percebia, o toque de L não era mais frio nem distante. Segurou firmemente a mão do detetive e deu impulso com o próprio corpo, caindo mais rapidamente, para assim poder abraçar seu fantasma.

Seus braços rodearam o corpo de L. Aproximou sua boca do ouvido do detetive e, com dificuldade, conseguiu pedir:

- Perdoe-me.

L não disse nada. Apenas abraçou o corpo do humano que lhe pedia perdão. Sorriu.

A queda se intensificou e com um último respirar sentira que alcançaram o fim.

******

Misa abriu a porta de casa e toda alegre e saltitante foi procurar por seu noivinho. Deu um grito quando o encontrou. Raito estava perto da janela, desmaiado, uma das mãos banhada em sangue. Misa correu até Raito e tentou acordá-lo. Não conseguiu. O corpo do rapaz estava tão frio quanto o de um morto e Misa não conseguia sentir a respiração de seu amado. Começou a chorar, mas ainda chamando o nome de Raito. Não conseguia, não queria acreditar que Raito estava morto.

******

Abriu os olhos e primeira coisa que viu foi um céu cinza e fantasmagórico.

- Que..que lugar é esse?

- É o _Vazio_, Raito-kun.

Virou o rosto e viu L deitado ao seu lado, o olhando.

- Estou...morto?

- Quando a mente morre o corpo também morre.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mexeu a mão e ouviu um tilintar. A levantou até a altura de seus olhos e viu que seu pulso continua preso pela corrente. L também levantou a mão e a emparelhou com a mão de Raito. O pulso do detetive também estava preso pela corrente.

- A corrente...permanece....--disse lentamente.

- Sabe por que, Raito-kun?

Olhou para o detetive.

- Por quê?

- Porque estamos ligados por toda eternidade. --L sorriu, travesso.

- Bom saber, L.

Sorriu e sentiu o detetive se levantar. L se debruçou sobre seu corpo e aproximou o rosto do seu.

- Eu te perdoo, Raito.

- Obrigado, _Lawliet._

Lentamente L beijou Raito que correspondeu imediatamente.

_"Quando dois humanos estão destinados a ficarem juntos, eles ficarão. Não importa que um acabe se transformando em um deus e que o outro morra, pois no fim todos são espíritos livres caindo na imensidão da vida."_

_"I'm falling with you. Hold my hand. I'm falling, I'm breaking. I'm going to stay with you."_

**OWARI**

**N.A: **Como o Raito descobriu o nome do L? Não faço idéia...=P Deixo pela imaginação de vocês.

Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.

Se alguém não entender as frases em inglês é só me avisar que eu traduzo.


End file.
